The present invention relates generally to printing presses and more particularly to stitching heads and stitchers in a printing press.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,835, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a collating machine that includes a stitcher assembly which stitches a group of signatures while they are moving.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,277, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a stitching head which includes a crank rotatable about a longitudinal axis through an oscillatory displacement in each of the opposite drive and return directions. The stitching head also includes a staple supporter, a staple former and a staple driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,962 purportedly discloses a rotatable wire holder for a stitching machine head that has a wire-receiving slot between two wire support surfaces and wire cam surfaces which guide the wire from the slot to the support surfaces in response to rotation of the holder. The holder is used in a stitching machine head including feed mechanism for gripping and feeding a length of wire from a continuous coil supply to the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,898 purportedly discloses a wire-stitching apparatus for producing wire-stitched print items which includes a conveying arrangement for supplying folded, printed products in a straddling position, a wire-stitching unit installed at an adjustable distance above the conveying arrangement including a bending device, at least one wire-stitcher aggregate and a stitching carriage for moving the at least one wire-stitching aggregate back and forth along a path. A control unit measures the thickness of the printed products positioned on the conveying arrangement upstream of the wire-stitching unit and/or processes stored data related to the printed products.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,937 discloses a stitching apparatus having a stitching head body and a driver for driving the stitching wire staples into the stacked sheet materials in a downward movement of the driver. A former shapes the stitching wire staples and pivots away during downward movement of the driver.